<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imagine Me and You by Bodacious_Boudica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517323">Imagine Me and You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodacious_Boudica/pseuds/Bodacious_Boudica'>Bodacious_Boudica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thai Actor RPF, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV) RPF, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodacious_Boudica/pseuds/Bodacious_Boudica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine Korchid Boonsathitpakdee had a problem. A tall, too cute for his own good, smile like the sun problem. Joong  Archen Aydin or nong Joong.<br/>The real problem came when Joong entered puberty. When he grew taller than Nine but never lost his bright smile and almost childish innocence. Things had seemed normal until the first time Nine had a wet dream about him. It was at that point that Nine started subtly distancing himself from Joong and started throwing himself headlong into one relationship after another.<br/>He hadn't even noticed he had a type until his friend Ben had pointed it out to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Benjamin Brasier/Earth Teerapat Ruangritkul, Joong Archen Aydin/Nine Kornchid Boonsathitpakdee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>All</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from the song Happy Together by The Turtles<br/>Unbeta'd and open to volunteers</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://xiuminasboosual.tumblr.com/post/624660481086554112/j9only-in-your-arms-so-i-wrote-a-little-au">Soft boyfriend vibes</a>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Nine Korchid Boonsathitpakdee had a problem. A tall, too cute for his own good, smile like the sun problem. Joong  Archen Aydin or nong Joong. Joong hadn't always been a problem, in fact, in the beginning, Joong had been like a younger brother. When Nine had moved schools at the start of third grade, he'd been introduced to his new neighbours. Joong was their only child at that stage, only seven at the time. He had taken an instant shine to nine-year-old Nine, calling him P'Nine and tagging after him like the cutest, bubbliest ball of sunshine. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For his part, Nine had been thrilled to make a new friend so soon, especially one as sweet and accepting as Joong. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Things had progressed smoothly, until sometime around puberty. Nine had started noticing that he was more attracted to other boys than girls. That in itself wasn't a problem. His family had accepted him and supported him when he came out to them. Joong had simply shrugged and smiled, accepting him with the same equanimity he did most things in life. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The real problem came when Joong entered puberty. When he grew taller than Nine but never lost his bright smile and almost childish innocence. Things had seemed normal until the first time Nine had a wet dream about him. It was at that point that Nine started subtly distancing himself from Joong and started throwing himself headlong into one relationship after another. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He hadn't even noticed he had a type until his friend Ben had pointed it out to him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After graduating high school, Nine had gone to college to study performing arts and like a cliche, he ended up in the service industry. He'd been hired by a couple, Earth Teerapat Ruangritkul and Ben Benjamin Brasier, as a bartender at a restaurant they owned and managed. For the most part, they were great bosses and they became good friends. They just had a morbid curiosity about his dismal romantic life. Each time Nine went on a date Ben and Earth were there the next day with a thousand and one questions. It seemed that they were determined that their friend would find love. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In their defence, Ben and Earth had started dating in their late teens and been together for at least 7 years. So despite only being in their twenties, they acted like an old married couple. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>One day after yet another dismal first date, Joong popped by the restaurant and Nine's ability to deny his feelings came crashing down in flames. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The day started innocuously enough. Nine had had yet another disappointing date and Earth was sitting at the bar commiserating with him as he prepared for the evening. Restocking the bar and making sure that everything was in place for the evening rush. It was late afternoon and yet Earth was already sipping on a virgin cocktail. He sat perched on a bar stool with his feet dangling cutely. Each time Ben came in from the back, where he was organizing the kitchen and wait staff, he would drop a kiss on Earth's head in passing. It was disgustingly cute in Nine's opinion. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey guys, if you could keep your love to yourself, that would be great," Nine said as Ben once more placed a kiss to the crown of his boyfriend's head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In retaliation, Ben placed an arm around Earth's waist. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Guys you are scaring away the customers." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's the afternoon, Nine, we have no customers anyway, " Earth replied as he leaned into Ben. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>An awkward throat clearing interrupted them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nine looked up and almost dropped the bottle of liquor he was holding. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>On the other side of the bar counter stood Joong. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dressed in an over-sized denim shirt and jeans, Joong was a bit underdressed compared to their usual clientele and yet Nine still felt his heart clench and his hands go clammy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, P'Nine!" Joong beamed at him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hi, Joong." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm finally old enough to order a drink, so I came to my favourite bartender." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Joong, I'm the only bartender you know," Nine pointed out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But you're still my favourite, P!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once again Joong smiled at Nine mischievously. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ben and Earth watched the interchange between Joong and Nine with avid interest. Noting how Nine surreptitiously wiped his palms on his pants as he turned away to start mixing Joong's drink. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>" Well since Nine has lost his manners, I'll introduce myself. I'm Ben, owner and co-manager." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ben stepped forward and offered his hand to Joong. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, sorry I'm Joong  Archen Aydin, but everyone calls me Joong."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Joong shook Ben's hand before turning to Earth enquiringly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nong Joong! How precious. I'm Earth, co-owner and Ben's better half." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't be fooled by their friendly faces Joong, they are slave drivers." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nine set down a multicoloured concoction in front of Joong and accepted his money. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Drink up. I feel like I'm corrupting you, selling you alcohol like this." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But P I'm legal now," Joong said with a little smirk. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ben looked over at Earth who was twirling his drink umbrella between his fingers. He had a speculative look in his eyes and he looked between Nine and Joong. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before he could press his boyfriend, a crash was heard in the kitchen. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Excuse us duty calls," Ben stated heading for the kitchen. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Pleasure meeting you Joong, we hope to see a lot more of you in the future." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Earth hopped off the bar-stool and followed Ben to the kitchen with a little wave to Joong. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>By the time they had sorted out the fiasco in the kitchen, Joong was long gone. Nine was staring forlornly at his phone as he swiped through his dating app. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh honey, I don't know why you are wasting your time with random hookups when you have such a cutie in your life," Earth said as he walked closer. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have no idea what you mean," Nine replied in a flat tone, not even looking up from his phone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I suppose you also wouldn't know what I mean if I told you that you definitely have a type," Ben chimed in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nine gave a non-committal grunt. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So you haven't noticed that you are basically going out with carbon copies of Joong?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nine stopped tapping at his phone and exited the dating app. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's legal, so I can't imagine what is holding you back," Ben said with a smarmy grin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yup, very legal, he made sure you knew it," Earth chipped in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"OK  firstly, you guys are overly invested in my dating life. Secondly, I don't have a thing for Joong." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh no no no. You definitely have a thing for your not so little Nong. We could see it all the way over here," Ben countered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ew, that's just cheesy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wait wait, babe maybe we're wrong. Maybe Nine doesn't have a thing for Joong. Maybe that's just us seeing Nong Joong's potential. I mean not so little Joong is really cute and remember what we were discussing the other day?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Earth trailed a finger over Ben's palm and wiggled his eyebrows. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>An evil gleam shone in Ben's eyes when he winked at him, before turning to Nine. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>" So you have no romantic intentions towards your friend? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p>" How many times must I say it? No, I don't have a crush on Joong," Nine said in an exasperated tone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ben felt Earth squeeze his hand tightly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, that's great then so that means you won't have a problem with us taking him under our wing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wait for what?!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, I was telling Ben the other day that I was interested in raising a little baby gay. You know helping a little gay to reach his full potential, but we couldn't decide on a list of things we were looking for in a protege. Then by some stroke of luck Joong came in today and we think he'd be perfect."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>" Perfect for what?! " Nine choked out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>" To be our protege. To teach him how to make the most of being gay. Well maybe. We need to ask him first."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You just met him! How do you even know something like that will even work? How do you even know he is gay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Earth sighed and reached over to pat Nine's hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We're not sure yet, that's why we want to ask him." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So, can we get his number?" Ben asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Watching Nine turn an interesting shade of red was hilarious. Earth had to bite on his lip to stop from laughing when Nine mumbled something very unflattering under his breath as he stomped away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As soon as Nine was out of earshot Earth and Ben dissolved into laughter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, that was so much fun yanking his chain." Earth started giggling again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did you see his face?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Telling us he doesn't have a crush on Joong. What a liar." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This is going to be so much fun," Ben said rubbing his hands together like an old school villain. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Earth leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I love matchmaking, especially when one half is in denial." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But did you hear the way Joong said 'I'm legal' I bet he's been trying to get that oblivious idiot's attention for some time now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't worry Joong you have us on your side now. Together we'll make Nine so jealous he will fall at your feet." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Operation get Nine to pull his head out of his arse is a go," Earth crowed triumphantly</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Babe, I love you but you suck at naming things," Ben said with a laugh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With that Earth and Ben started scheming. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>It took a week before Earth and Ben could put their plan into action. Nine had steadfastly refused to give them Joong's number, so they had to wait until the next time Joong came by the restaurant. The moment Joong entered, Earth had bundled him through a door and into the manager's office that he shared with Ben. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sorry I pounced like that, but I had to get to you before Nine saw you here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Um, P'Earth I don't understand." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let me ask you this. Do you like Nine?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Since I was 14 and Nine went on his first date with another guy," Joong answered candidly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Great, because he likes you too." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sorry to sound rude P but I think you're wrong. He still sees me as the seven-year-old boy who followed him around like a puppy." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Have you met his boyfriends or seen the guys he matches with on the dating sites?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Joong shook his head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, they all look like you. Not exactly like you but close enough that we've noticed a trend." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Joong frowned a bit at that piece of information.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then why does he keep treating me like a nong?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>" I honestly have no idea why, but you should've seen his face when I suggested Ben and I 'teach you the ways of the gay' he was definitely jealous!" Earth used bold air quotes as he spoke.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Joong stared at Earth in alarm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah P'Earth, I - I don't want to be rude but, I"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't worry nong Joong, you're cute, very cute, but my hubby and I are more than happy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then why would you suggest teaching me?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>" To make that thickheaded fool jealous of course," Ben stated as he came through the office door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You two should really work on your stealth and check that no-one and by no-one I mean Nine, is listening in at doorways otherwise our brilliant plan will fail."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Plan!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, nong Joong, our plan to make Nine so jealous he will fall at your feet."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But isn't that a bit manipulative? " Joong queried, chewing on his bottom lip.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Earth reached out and pinched a cheek.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So cute and yes it is a bit manipulative in a way, but you both like each other and he is in denial for some reason and hurting you both. So we have to make it right."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"By pretending to turn me into some kind of homme fatale? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, because jealousy is a good motivator, just ask Ben over here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Damn Pavel," Ben started muttering under his breath.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Relax hubby, you know I'm all yours. Plus Pavel has been dating Dome for years now, they are almost as much of an old married couple as we are."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Earth leaned over and kissed Ben on the cheek.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But Joong, if it hadn't been for Pavel flirting with me way back in high school, I doubt Ben would have ever made a move. He was such a creeper, he would watch me feed and play with the school cats day in and day out and not say anything. And I would pine for him, the handsome basketball captain, thinking he was way out of my league."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ok I admit, that day Pavel told me he was going to "shoot his shot" at you, I nearly choked him right then and there in the team changing room. Never mind the fact that our tournament final was around the corner and Pavel was our leading point scorer at the time."  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And then you were so romantic after the final, dedicating that winning basket to me and buying me a dozen roses. I mean you were the winning team captain and yet there I was getting flowers from you. It was so romantic," Earth sighed looking at Ben with what could only be described as heart eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Joong stood awkwardly shuffling in the corner as the loving couple reminisced.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Earth shook himself out of his romantic reverie and turned a knowing gaze on Joong. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So what do you say nong Joong? Are you game?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ben turned to Joong with a raised eyebrow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Joong spent a few moments chewing his bottom lip indecisively.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wasn't a fan of manipulation, but it seemed that jealousy had been the silver bullet that worked for Ben and Earth. Seeing them so disgustingly in love so many years later, Joong couldn't help but feel that maybe the ends justified the means. He had been in love with Nine for so long and he knew Nine was at least attracted to him. He'd seen Nine's gaze lingering on his biceps and abs when he'd 'accidentally' spilled some iced tea on himself at Nine's place and had to remove his shirt. That had been a memorable day, Nine had given him such an intense stare that Joong was sure Nine would jump him and he had been more than willing for that to happen. Then a curtain had seemed to come down over Nine's expression and suddenly the heat in his gaze was gone. Joong never forgot the way Nine's gaze had scorched him with its intensity. Joong wanted that and so much more with Nine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, I'm in, " Joong replied.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Great, " Earth smiled, dimples appearing and his eyes narrowing into crescents. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have so many ideas."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He clapped his hands together and Ben gave him an indulgent glance and a soft smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>'If that's what's possible for Nine and me, then I'll do what I have to to get it' Joong thought as he sat down in the chair Ben indicated and Earth began outlining the plan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Meanwhile, Nine stood behind the bar furiously polishing shot glasses. He'd been in the stock room getting a crate of glasses when he saw Earth rush past dragging Joong along by the arm. He'd tried delaying it but it seemed that Earth was propositioning Joong right now. In his office. At work. Nine deeply regretted lying to Earth and Ben about his feelings for Joong.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Soon after Joong and Earth had disappeared into the office, Ben had joined them and closed the door. Nine was stuck holding a crate of shot glasses with the bitter taste of disappointment in his mouth.</p>
</div><hr/><p></p><div>
  <p>Nine hadn't seen Joong in a week. That in itself wasn't strange, Joong was a first-year university student learning how to balance course work and his social life. But what did worry Nine was the way Ben swaggered around the restaurant, smirking all the time. Earth, on the other hand, seemed unnaturally happy. Nine had gone into the office the other day to deliver an invoice from one of their suppliers and he had found Earth humming and smiling to himself as he balanced the books. Nine had been shocked because he knew Earth hated doing the books, he only did it because Ben was hopeless at it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Between Ben's smirks, Earth's sunny smiles, and Joong's absence, Nine was concerned. Had he thrown away a chance at dating Joong? Or did Joong just see him as an older brother? Nine felt sick with worry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Joong eventually showed up one day out of the blue at Nine's flat in a tizzy. He had a date later that evening and was unsure about what to wear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A date?” Nine asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>" Yes P' a date. Some people find me attractive you know." Joong said this with a speculative glance at Nine. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nine grumbled under his breath.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So who is this guy?” Nine asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>" Just some guy I met at uni," Joong replied vaguely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He was cute, so I asked him out." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nine's eyes widened in alarm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You asked him out!?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>'What had happened to his shy nong?' Nine thought in despair. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>" Yes, P'Ben says one should be direct and goal-orientated."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And P'Earth? What does he have to say?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>" He said I should be open to new experiences."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nine was at a loss for words.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Something distinctly like jealousy roiled in the pit of his gut.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Joong ended up looking more handsome than usual with his hair slicked back and dressed in tight black jeans and a blue shirt. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bye P'Nine, thanks for the help, " he greeted as he left, winking at Nine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nine was left alone in his flat with the sour taste of regret in his mouth.</p>
</div><hr/><p></p><div>
  <p>To say that Fluke was surprised when Earth, his nong, asked him for a favour was an understatement. When Earth had called him and asked him to go on a date with a certain Joong, he had been taken aback, until he had found out the date was fake.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you matchmaking again?" Fluke asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Earth had waved a hand negligently, "Of course, your relationship is a prime example of why I am so good at this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fluke couldn't help but smile dreamily as he thought of Ohm. When Fluke told Ohm about his fake date with Joong, he had simply sighed and rolled his eyes in amusement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And that was how he found himself sitting across from Nong Joong and listening to him rhapsodising about his P'Nine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's just I've always been half in love with him you know," Joong said with a sigh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was always scared that he just saw me as a little brother but then he will give me these small glimpses of <em>something</em>. He'll look at me so intensely sometimes, it's like he can see into my soul. I've been sending him so many signals, but it's like he is purposefully ignoring them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fluke looked at Joong where he sat across the table from him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe Nine is scared of how much he cares about you? And he doesn't want to be the one to take the first step. It could be that he values your friendship too much to risk a romantic relationship going sour between the two of you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Joong grunted and Fluke took it as permission to continue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>" Maybe instead of trying to make him jealous, you should be honest with him. A relationship is built on trust and understanding. I know you like Nine, but you need to respect his decision."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Joong looked up at Fluke with puppy dog eyes after the gentle admonishment. Fluke reached across the table and took hold of one of Joong's hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah P, I-I know that you are right. But I'm also scared, what if he says no?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>" Then you accept it even though it hurts because you love Nine and you want him to be in a relationship with you because he wants to be with you and not because he feels compelled to be with you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The waitress arrived with their drinks and they ordered their meal. The rest of their date passed in a companionable manner. With them laughing and joking once the ice had been broken. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fluke showed Joong pictures of Ohm and himself. They had been dating for a year and had recently moved in together and adopted a puppy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"P that is so adorable, you two are such couple goals. Do you want to see some pictures of P'Nine?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>" Of course I do so that I can put a face to the name."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Joong proceeded to show Fluke his favourite pictures of Nine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You really do look good together," Fluke commented after they had scrolled through a couple of pictures.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Joong simply smiled and looked down at the picture of him and Nine before he locked his phone and placed it face down on the table before returning to his food.</p>
</div><hr/><p></p><div>
  <p>From his vantage point behind the large potted plant, Nine spied on Joong and his date.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The date was an adorable man with the sweetest smile and Nine felt sick with jealousy. He pushed the starter he had ordered aimlessly around on his plate. He had not been intending to come to the restaurant to spy on Joong, but then Joong had posted a picture of the outside of the restaurant on Instagram and tagged it #firstdate. The knowledge of Joong on a date combined with the actual location had been too much of a temptation. That was how Nine ended up seated at a table out of Joong's line of sight and saw Joong's date reach across the table to hold his hand. He felt the queasy feeling return when he watched them laughing and chatting. It became too much when Joong's date moved his chair closer to Joong and they started showing each other something on their phones. Nine signalled his waitress and asked for the cheque. He needed to leave. He needed to get away from the overwhelming sense of loss he felt, seeing Joong with someone else. As he slipped quietly out of the door into the night, he realised that he would never be able to escape the feeling.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>It took a few days before Joong trusted himself to face Nine. He had been forced to take a long hard look at himself and his motivations. In the end, he had called P'Earth and P'Ben and thanked them for their help but declined any further assistance. Next, he had called P'Nine and arranged to meet him. Nine had sounded a bit odd on the phone and that made Joong worry a bit. But he had reached a decision, he would come clean, he would confess everything to P'Nine. He would be honest about his feelings and he would hope that they were reciprocated. But he would make sure to let P'Nine know that he was in no way obligated to reciprocate them. If he just wanted to remain friends, he would accept that. If Nine needed some time to himself to think about things, well then Joong had a University break coming up and he had been meaning to spend more time with his family anyway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Nine arrived at the cafe, he seemed a bit dejected when Joong waved him over. As Nine sat down he seemed to be avoiding all eye contact with him. Joong felt his heart sink. An awkward silence followed. They ordered coffee and studiously avoided conversation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So, you're probably wondering why I called to meet," Joong asked suddenly after a few moments.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hmm", Nine replied noncommittally, his eyes darting first to his coffee, then to the closed menu lying on the table, before fixing his gaze of a point over Joong's shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Feeling disheartened by Nine's actions, but shoring up his courage, Joong continued.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>" P' we know each other many years now and I wanted you to hear it from me, no I want to be the one to tell you," clicking his tongue in annoyance at his inability to form complete sentences, Joong stumbled to a halt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Congratulations on your boyfriend," Nine blurted out still avoiding eye contact.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My what?!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>" Your boyfriend. It's ok I get that its tough to say the first time. He's cute."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wait wait P'!" Joong said frantically waving his hands in front of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Your date the other night, " Nine replied woodenly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, I went out the other night, but he's not my boyfriend! Wait what whoa how do you know he's cute?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Joong looked at Nine with narrowed eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A blush crawled up Nine's neck to his cheeks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>" I-I-I" Nine stuttered, "I followed you and I saw him ok, he really is cute. You look good together."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Joong suddenly burst out laughing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's so funny P' because that's what he said when I showed him a picture of the two of us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You did what now?!” Nine blinked in confusion, finally making eye contact with Joong.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>" Ah P' let me start from the beginning.  I'll explain everything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thirty minutes later Nine sat starting at Joong gobsmacked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So let me get this straight, " Joong chuckled at Nine's ironic turn of phrase.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nine pouted in annoyance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sorry sorry," Joong said, raising his hands placatingly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nine cast Joong another glace before continuing, " So you've had a crush on me for how long?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Since I was 14, you were the reason that I figured out I like boys as well as girls."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nine blinked at Joong's candour.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But you never said anything to me, instead you P'Earth and P'Ben came up with a harebrained jealousy scheme."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"P'Nine," Joong whined, "I practically threw myself at you. I mean how often would I walk around shirtless and keep taking things down from high shelves around you. But you insisted on treating me like your baby brother."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nine bit his lip, annoyed at his past self for purposefully and willfully ignoring the hints Joong had thrown his way.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ok but you were underage," he started.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"P' at the time I started you were also underage. Plus I even made sure to drop major very unsubtle hints once I turned 18. P'Earth only met me once before he was clued into my feelings and tried to help me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That little scheming matchmaker."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But it worked didn't it?” Joong asked hopefully.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nine sighed in defeat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>" Yes you big goof, it worked."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Joong reached across the table, almost knocking over their cooled coffees and gripped Nine's hands tightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"P'Nine will you be my boyfriend? Will you let me hold you and kiss you and love you like I've dreamt of?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nine jerked his hands in Joong's hold trying to cover his face, but Joong gripped even tighter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>" Oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing. How can you just say it?" By this time Nine's cheeks were rosy with embarrassment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Say what? That I love you? But I do P'Nine I really do. That's why I felt so bad about manipulating you. P'Fluke gave me some good advice that day. I want you to be with me because it's what you want and not because you feel manipulated. That's why I had to come clean."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nine made a sound that sounded like a squawk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Joong oh my gosh," he said in a strangled voice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I do want to be with you. I-Iloveyoutoo."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was all said in one breath. Joong blinked for a second or two before he leapt up and lifted Nine into his arms and twirled him around.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"P' you've made me so happy!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They became aware of the smattering of applause from the other cafe patrons. A few girls were squealing with joy and taking their picture.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Joong hastily set Nine down again, but not before giving him a last full-body squeeze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let's get out of here," Joong whispered looking down at Nine lovingly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mmm" Nine tilted his head forward onto Joong's chest and nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Letting go of Nine Joong reached for his hand and gave it a light squeeze. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hand in hand they headed out of the cafe together. Happy and in love. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>